Not Again! Dylan Jackson and the Olympians
by Theminotaur'shorn
Summary: 30 years after the 2nd titan war Percy and Annabeth have two children, Dylan and Gracie,after they are brought to camp half-blood a new enemy rises in the west, will they be able to conquer this old enemy? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first fan fic here, just asking for a little help, any ideas are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer****: i didn't, don't or every will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but i came up with the next generation, those are mine/ **

NOT AGAIN! (Percy Jackson's son's story) rated T just to be safe

Dylan is Percy and Annabeth's oldest child and is finishing 9th grade and doesn't know about Demi-gods yet read to see what happens when his world gets flipped upside down.

Chapter 1: My Crazy Life

(30 years after the LH)  
>Dylan's POV<p>

Really you don't really need to know a lot about me, I just turned 15 on may 8th and besides that I'm just looking forward to the summer, it's really the only time I'll be able to see my dad. He usually isn't around because he works on a boat in like the gulf or something, I you ask me it's not much of an excuse but it putts food on the table. My mom works all hours of the day in the empire state building too so I'm a little deprived in the parental department.

Oh and I'm ADD and dyslexic so my high school experience hasn't been too great. My only friends are Neminie DiAngelo and Lily Underwood. My sister always gives me grief for only hanging out with girls but most of the guys at my school are idiots, jerks, jocks, or a sickening combination of the 3. By the way my sisters name is Grace and she is just the perfect child, straight A's, top swimmer in the state and just a very confident person overall.

My birthday was great; I got a cell phone and a NY Mets hat from my mom (even though my mom likes the Yankees) and a pocketknife from good old dad. My world flipped upside down about a month after my birthday. It was close to the end of the school year and amazingly I was going to pass all of my classes with an A in the 2 hardest subjects at school (judged by my classmates) Greek history taught by Mr. Brunner and English but that was only because the 70 year old teacher Mr. Blofis has helped kids like me before and on top of that he I really nice. Never the less I was amazed and so was my sister "how the heck do YOU manage to get 2 A's?" she blurted out as I proudly displayed my report on the kitchen table. "I don't know Mr. Blofis is great and Greek kind of just comes to me, it's like I can see the English not the Greek letters" as I said this my mom, who had just gotten home shot a funny look to my dad who had also decided to make his way home from his busy job for the first week of summer.

Mom quickly snapped out of her trance and told me she was proud of me in an absent minded voice like she was figuring the odds out if I had seen her or not. Seeing mom's mental lapse dad jumped in and changed the topic, "well Dylan, Grace are you looking forward to camp, it was the same place your mother and I went when we were kids and did I ever tell you about the time when-" "YES" we cut him off to prevent further rambling of one of his either love stories about him and mom or his "adventures" that he went on, but come on I'm in high school those stories are for little kids. "well then" he answered us "I guess you'll just have to find out what camps like yourself." he stated it in a matter-of-fact way that made it sound like we had no Idea what we were getting ourselves into.

Okay so my dad is staying until the day after the last day of school so he and mom can drive us to camp ( still don't understand what the big deal is) so all I have to do now that grades are closed is not destroy anything, easy right?

**Just tried to get some character introductions here but trust me, it will get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2… favorite and review for more**

Chapter 2: we play extreme freeze tag

Yah so about not destroying anything, I got to the last god damn period, gym, and thought I was in the clear so I whipped out my new phone and gave my dad a ring and told him that he could pick me up early because after gym we were dismissed for the year. He was more occupied by the fact that I was use ping my phone though, he made it sound like using the phone is the worst possible thing I could do so I told him to meet me at 2:30 outside the gym and he asked if had any of my birthday presents with me besides the phone, although it was a completely random question I told him I wore my Mets hat every day and keep the pocket knife in my pocket for whenever I need it. Content with the answer he hung up and I continued the walk to gym class and everything was going wonderfully in class until 3 of the jocks that have hated me since the first day of school decided it would fun to play freeze tag. Well if by fun you mean running for your life from bully-jocks turn 20 ft tall giants than yah Neminie, Lily, and I had a blast. As we began the game the jocks looked normal until they tagged someone, the actually froze like in a block of ice. Then when most of the class was frozen they turned their sights on us, obviously their targets. Lily ran behind a pile of mats in the corner and started playing a harmonica that she plays when she gets nervous. Neminie on the other hand did the craziest thing ever, ran straight at them, but what really surprised me was what she did when she got to them, she pulled of a skull ring that she always wears and in turned into a 3foot long black sword and she sliced one of the giants right down the middle. Unfortunately for Neminie there were still two left which froze her on the spot. I thought I was screwed, a Dylan-sycle, when a very familiar noise came rolling down the hall towards the gym. Wheel chair wheels, and the only person at school that uses wheel chair was Mr. Brunner but an even stranger sight was the people standing next to him.

"Mom, Dad, what the hell are you doing here and what the hell is this!" pointing to the giants who were stunned by the entry themselves.

"Dylan use your pocketknife it is like Neminie's ring just ask it to be a weapon" my dad stated in a calm way like he had seen a million frozen giants before.

"Well" I figured "might as well try" I said while pulling out the pocketknife. "Please be a sword, please" I whispered as I pulled a utensil from the knife and POP out came a sword as long as Neminie's but glowing bronze not black.

At the sight of the blade the monsters backed off a little but regained their confidence enough that soon they were on top of me. What happened next I couldn't tell you, I didn't control my body it was as if I had primal instincts for fighting, I rolled, dodged and blocked many a punch from the giants and then sliced the smaller of the two in the stomach and watched in explode into gold dust. That only left the oldest, fattest, and tallest one and boy was he intimidating. But with my parents right there I couldn't let them hurt them. I charged and was swatted like a fly. I crashed into the water cooler table and all of the water spilt on me, and it felt great, I snuck a peak and saw my dad grinning at his drenched son like he knew that I felt as good as I've ever felt in my life. With the new energy and focus I again charged the giant but as he came in to punch me I jumped up onto his outstretched arm and ran towards his head, I sliced a couple of fingers from the other hand as he tried to stop me but his efforts were futile. I approached his head and with one slice beheaded him and caused a third and final explosion of gold dust. As the dust settled Neminie defrosted with the rest of the class and lily came out of hiding that now looked like a jungle, I never understood why every time lily plays her harmonica plants grew but I had a feeling that these and a lot more of my questions would be answered when my mom dad and Mr. Brimmed all sarcastically exclaimed: "are you ready to go to camp now?"

**Yah I promised action ant that's just the beginning, now I'm not going for no-stop action gonna try to get some romance in their too along with some more characters just bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please**** R&R and again I don't own any of Rick Riordan's Characters **

Chapter 3: all is answered in the Percy mobile

Grace's POV

Wow the year has flown by, I mean now I'm in high school with Dylan and more importantly Colm. I started hanging out with Colm around the same time Dylan meet Neminie, Colm is her little brother and we were kind of being dragged around by our older siblings so we decided better to be with a friend than a stranger. Now Colm might not know it yet but he is mine. I'm very determined and if I set my mind to something I always get it, and Colm will be mine. On a slightly less creepy note I GET TO GO TO CAMP TODAY! When the bell for last period rang I bolted out of the class room and out onto the play ground where all of the parents parked their cars to pick their kids up and then I saw it, dear god I saw it, my favorite car in the world, the Percy Mobile.

Now you may think it's funny that my dad refers to his car like he is a super hero but this is the kind of car that really makes someone feel special. It's a BMW convertible with an ocean blue paint job and grey racing stripes. I once asked him about the weird color scheme and he said they were his and my mom's favorite colors so I don't argue his style any more. The one thing I don't like about the Percy mobile is that only dad gets to drive it, not mom, not uncle Tyson , uncle Malcolm or even grandma Annie who always gives Percy a I-am-so-going-to-kill-you look when she hears him repeat the rule to her or mom. I don't know why mom would complain though because her car is really nice I guess she just prefers dad's car more.

But what caught me by surprise was Dylan, Lily and Neminie in the back seat. "What are they doing here?" I practically screamed. "Well they are coming to camp with us and I bet Colm is coming too." my brother traced as I blushed and, wait I BLUSHED! I never blush; ever I have my pride and I never blush or Cry or do anything that could degrade me. Mom says she was like that until she met dad. But sure enough as I crammed in to the back seat Colm got into the seat next to me. But what bothered me was how we were all sitting here in the back and not smushed.

"Okay dad, mom who wants to go first any form of answer would do." Dylan said as we pulled away from the curb. "Wait answers about what" I asked quizzically. "well-" Dylan went on to tell me and Colm what went on in gym class that day.  
>"okay I guess I'll start" dad said as he heaved a heavy sigh "do you guys remember all the stories we used to tell you when you were younger, about your mom and I and the Greek gods and magical items and such?" we slowly nodded our heads with a vague recollection of the stories in question. "Well here's the punch line, they're true 100%, and you are the children of Annabeth's and I. And in turn Annabeth is the daughter of her father Dr. Chase and Grandma Annie, or Athena as she usually goes by. And I am the son of Grandma Sally and Poseidon." we were shocked I mean I was shocked but Dylan looked like he was running the probability in his head of it being true and then just nodded in satisfaction. Now mom took over "the camp we are bringing you two to is called camp half-blood, it is where Percy and I grew up and learned to defend ourselves from monitors like the ones you faced Dylan." Dylan just sat there thinking about either something really deep or something stupid, he swings like that sometimes brilliance then just a lack of common sense. "So we are the grand children of the gods?" I asked "yep an your friends over there are to" dad said pointing to Colm and Neminie "They look so different because unlike you to their parents' god parents have come through in each on very strong. Neminie looks like her dad Nico and dad's dad Hades with black hair and pale skin she even uses her dad's ring for a weapon while Colm is much more like his mom Thalia and her father Zeus with his blonde hair and electric blue eyes I'm thankful that the Goth gene hasn't rubbed off on Colm unlike his sister." "Wait so my parents were Goth!" the DiAngelo kids screened in unison. "well yes and no, Thalia was more punk and rebellious while Nico was Goth being the son of the god of the dead he tended to talk to the dead and other Goth stuff only he could really do it." "No way" Colm said interrupting dad who was talking now "my dad's way to nice to ever have been Goth" " I bet he still wears a lot of black" my mom stated with that smirk that she and I got when we knew we were going to win an argument. "Well-". Colm tailed off admitting defeat.<p>

"Back to us" Dylan said. "Okay so being the children of to half gods you both are also half gods. But the tricky thing with you to is you are such a blend of you mother and I that we will just have to wait for camp and grandpa or grandma to claim you" dad said calmly. "What do you mean claim us" I shoot at dad, "I am not a toy to be claimed" I stated proudly. "Okay fine you're not a toy that's just what it's always been called so live with it" dad said in a slightly annoyed tone. "but I have a feeling I know where you will both end up." mom said. "Oh this will be go please share wise girl." dad said sarcastically. "fine seaweed brain, I say that Dylan ends up a seaweed brain just like his father, he shows a lot of the same trait as you like the green eyes and black hair but also with water" although my brother would never tell anyone he is a great swimmer and won the state championship last year. But my mother continued," after seeing him in battle to day I'm glad he had riptide and that he could use it so well and that he was invigorated by the cooler like you when you were twelve." "Okay but what about Grace?" Colm inquired strangely. "Well Colm I believe that my mother will claim Grace because of her intellect and her wisdom." "I am smarter than Dylan aren't I?" I said triumphantly. "Look! We're here!" lily said for the first time in the ride. Dad smiled and put his arm around mom "yes, yes we are."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapters a little short sorry :( but more on the way :)**

Chapter 4: Welcome Home

Grace's POV

Dad parked the car in the break down lane and got out. From what I could see it seemed like we on long island a good half an hour from our mid town apartment in Manhattan but I didn't mind, I spelt the ocean breeze from over the hill that my dad, mom, Neminie, Colm, and Lily started climbing over. By the time Dylan and I caught up we were at the top and what I saw was amazing, giant Greek buildings, a three story farm house, and twenty or so uniquely designed cabins jumped out immediately. "Wow" Dylan and I said in unison with lack of a smarter comment. "Yeah that was my first reaction too." Colm said with a cute little grin on his face. "Well then let's get a closer look then. Neminie, Colm, go to your cabins and lily go tell your parents we're here." my dad said with his commanding voice. "Well I guess I'll go check in" Dylan said in a sly trying-to-get-out-of-trouble voice. "Not so fast" mom interjected while grabbing his arm. For a 46 year old she can still move like she was 16 (don't tell her I said that).

So Dylan, dad, mom, and I made our way to the three story farm house I saw earlier with a few stops along the way, apparently mom and dad were celebrities here they did something along the lines of save the world from what I could hear, I guess I'll find out later. When we finally got to the house that seemed to have a fresh coat of red on it a much unexpected person opened the door. "Mr. Brunner?" Dylan exclaimed in a voice that was probably a little too loud. "Actually Dylan Mr. Brunner is his cover, his real name is Chiron." mom said in this calm voice that was getting a little creepy. I was just that they treated all of this like it was so normal, like I said weird.

"Wait like the hero trainer from the myths, that Chiron?" I said remembering something I saw on the history channel once, I never forget anything I read or hear. "Yes that would be me" Chiron said while climbing out of his wheel chair and growing until he was a centaur, half human, half horse. His bottom was a white stallion and he magically had a bow on his back. "This is unreal" Dylan said. "Well I guess you just need to get accustomed, shown the ropes, I would love to but I have a swordsmanship lesson in 5 minutes and mom has a stagey course at the same time. But I bet Chiron has tour guides already for you." my dad said assuming a lot of things that I along with mom didn't like about him. "You are correct Percy, and great seeing you two. Now if you two go teach your courses Dylan and Grace will get a tour and hopefully get claimed." Chiron stated. "Okay see you around" dad and mom said as they walked out.

"Now then Dylan, Grace welcome to camp half-blood were we train young Demi-gods like yourself to survive in the real world by defeating monsters like I believe Dylan has already encountered." Chiron monologue as we just nodded and listened. "I have a tour guide for each of you today, ones your gender and age, for Dylan I would like to introduce Cameron Grace" after that I just tuned out that he was a son of Zeus like Colm and that he was at camp since he was seven because all I could look at was his body, I mean he was hot, really stinking hot, and I don't usually get like this but I guess sons of Zeus just have that effect on me. But that's all beside the point and I had to expel all of these thoughts has he turned to me and said, "well I bet this I your sister isn't it?" "Yah" Dylan said in a half hearted voice like he didn't want me to be his sister. "Well she's pretty cute" he said in a playful voice and I blushed again! What's up with this! It doesn't matter because something happened that snapped me out of it, there was a large, and mean a good 2 square foot, trident above Dylan's head with a sea green  
>Light that matched his eyes perfectly. Cameron, who told us to call him Cam, broke the silence and said, "Well I guess I know where our first stop is, follow me to cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin, and your dad's cabin.<p>

**Well that answers that question just Review and they will keep coming**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is longer than the others so far and I'm gonna have them all be this long, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son (of Poseidon)

Dylan's POV

This camp is mind blowing, and it's not just the that we are all children (or grandchildren) of gods, it just the sheer size of the operation, hundreds of kids, seven to seventeen, most of the cabins had several floors but a couple were significantly small, mine included. As I looked at the four cabins in front of us it was strange, they were like flats in the middle of a city, simple one floor camp cabins with a few details, the middle two looked like Greek buildings with granite coulombs and such, I bet Grace could give you ten page paper on the history of coulombs and their ancestors, Cam said those belonged to Zeus and Hera, but Hera had no kids it was just honorary and Cam and Colm were the only ones in cabin one. The one Cam told me was mine had blue walls and a bronze roof made of individual bronze pieces of seaweed the door posts were coral and had tridents carved into them. As I walked in I was hit with my favorite smell in the world, the ocean, all over the. "Refreshing isn't?" someone said from the back porch. "Hello" I said back in a quizzical tone. "The ocean, its invigorating isn't it?" the strange continued to say. "sorry for interrupting, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" the stranger who now stood up was about as tall as my dad, 6-2 maybe 6-3, but he had a big beard. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. "What?" he said, "you don't recognize your own grandfather?" "Grandpa Po" I screamed running to him and giving him a giant hug. Cam just hung back and bowed muttering something like "Lord Poseidon". Poseidon acknowledged him with a nod and then faced me again. "And how has my favorite grandson been doing?" he said in a sincere voice. "Well besides mom and dad dropping this bomb on me (motioning around the room) it has been a pretty damn good time." Poseidon laughed at the comment and pulled something out of his pocket, it was about the size of a ring box but as it came out of his pocket it grew to the size of a shoe box. "Sorry I missed your birthday champ, hope this will make up for it, oh and there's a little something in there for Gracie too." he said as he disappeared in the shoe box he was holding appeared on my bed. I took my time walking to my bed trying to figure out what just happened, my all powerful grandpa just appeared in front of me, apologize for missing my birthday and then diapered before I could say anything. There now I my bed I looked down in to the Nike shoe box and found three items carefully placed in a bed of tissue paper and foam peanuts each with a note attached. The first thing I picked up was a watch, I read on the note "Dear Dylan happy birthday this watch was crafted by your uncle Tyson in the Cyclops forge. If you are ever in a jam set the hands to twelve o'clock and watch what happens." curious I did what the instructions commanded and out sprang a bronze shield about 3 feet in diameter. The next item I pulled out was a beautiful necklace with an amazing white shell on the end. The note attached read, "Dear Gracie this necklace matches the one I gave your brother except that it's a shell, it can do all the same things your brothers can do even if I don't claim you. Have fun, Grandpa Poseidon." Eager to see my other present I ripped through the remaining packing supplies and found what I was looking for, a necklace that looked exactly like Grace's only at the end was a two inch long shark's tooth. The note said, "Dear Dylan, this will come in handy a lot in the coming months it is a necklace that can allow you to communicate to the other necklace in the box (your sister's). It will also allow you to send iris messages (Cam had filled me in on those and other half-blood essentials like the no cell phone thing) by spraying a water spout on command and after you read this letter you will find the spring in the corner of the room filled with 50 drachma. Have fun at camp, Grandpa Poseidon.

After that I decided I needed some fresh air so I threw on an orange camp half blood tee-shirt and a new pair of khaki shorts and walked outside. I was only three steppe off the porch when, WHACK, I slammed right into someone. As I looked up in a disoriented gaze I saw a girl about my age in a white light blue blouse and jeans wearing ray bands and a pink flower in her hair. In short she was drop dead gorgeous. I tried to say I was sorry but something intelligent like "uh duh" came out instead. She giggled and stood up and offered me her hand saying "Hi, I'm Naomi, daughter of Apollo what's your name?" I was almost paralyzed by her smile but this was the first time a cute girl had ever talked to me, so I tried not to blow it. "Hi thanks for the help, sorry about hitting you my name is Dylan Jackson, um," I couldn't decide whether or not to say son or grandson of Poseidon because every time I've said so far people have exploded about my parents and all the things they did like I didn't know them. So I did the logical thing, told her anyway. "I'm a grandson of Poseidon." I cringed waiting for a response but thankfully all I got was "really that's cool, we don't get a lot of second generations around here, and yes I know about your parents but you've probably heard enough about them, if you Iris message me later we can find a place to talk about you I you want." had I just been asked out? I wondered as she walked away. "I will never understand girls" I said to myself in a tone that was giving up. So I did the thing that I usually did when I got confused, find an outlet in violence.

**Ya like father like son right :) any way Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dedicated readers, i will continue to right because i have fun doing it but if you dont review i dont know why I'm uploading. so just review it lets me know you care. **

Chapter 6: Wise Girl 2.0

Grace's POV

I was still day dreaming about Cam when another person walked in. She looked a lot like my mom, blonde hair grey eyes and physically fit. But I figured it was just another Athena girl. "Hi" she said in a perky tone "my name is Caroline and I'm a daughter of Athena and you must be Grace, well Grace I'm here to get you accustomed to life around here at camp half blood." she proceeded to tell me about regular things to do at camp and the daily schedule which I would know after I had been claimed. As we left the big house as the farm house was appropriately call we passed a lot of interesting things like a rock climbing wall with magma, a canoe lake, an amphitheater and a grand dining hall, the last two I was told my mom "the great architect of Olympus" designed, so that's what she did in the empire state building all those years. And it turns out that dad isn't a fisherman, he is Poseidon's second in command and his mortal cover is a fisherman, he doesn't even like to eat fish because they talk to him. Dylan told me they talk to him too but until this experience I never believed him. Any way I found myself being left in the middle of the cabin area when I heard a familiar voice coming up behind me. "Grace! Thank the gods I found you." Dylan said a little short of breath. "what do you want seaweed brain?" (Ha seaweed brain, Grace you are a genius)  
>"Hey" Dylan objected taking a lot of offense to the statement. "Well if that's the way it's gonna be I guess I won't give you the present from grandpa." he said in the winy voice of a three year old."Wait, what did you say about a present?" I said obviously interested now. So he went on to tell me about Poseidon's visit and gave me a necklace with a beautiful seashell on the end explaining how I could use it to talk to him or just IM anyone. Then he just walked away like all of this was no big deal muttering something under his breath like, "damn Apollo girl, damn girls, why are they so confusing?" Ha! I got a great laugh out of that once he was far enough away. I guess I would have to remember that.<p>

Mean while I still wasn't claimed and I went down to the canoe lake to pass the time and wouldn't you know it the lightning brothers, as I have come to call them, Cam and Colm walk down the beach laughing hysterically. But as they approach me they both immediately stopped and quieted down. "I don't have a disease you know!" I kind of yelled at them. "I'm sorry they quickly said back to me and after a two second discussion Cam went back to their cabin and Colm sat down next to me. Wow Colm is sitting next to me on the beach! I screamed in my head and then face palmed my head thinking "oh my gods you better not be an Aphrodite kid.

"So, how've you been doing" he asked in a laid back tone.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten claimed, but besides that it seems that every one at camp likes me." I tailed off noticing that Colm had leaned back and was staring at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a genuinely quizzical.

"You know just staring at the sky, why do you look so annoyed?"

"Well I guess I'm annoyed because you find the sky more interesting than me."

"It's not that." he assured me. "It's just that when I look at the sky I feel closer to Zeus" he said in a far off voice like he was deep in thought like I get sometimes.

"Well I usually read when I get confused, maybe every one handles confusion differently but I guess I don't handle it well, I try to cure it."

At that statement Colm rolled over laughing, "Hey! What's so funny?" What you just said it reminds me of 3 very distinct people. He stopped purposely trying to annoy me and it was working.  
>"Who are they?" I screamed at him in a playful.<p>

"Well you know one, have herd of one and are probably going to live with one."

"That does help me! Who are they!"?

"Fine I'll tell you but you seemed smart enough to figure it out by yourself" (was he insulting me?) " They are in order: your mom, Athena, and the head counselor in the Athena cabin whose name is Beca."

"Honestly I thought you'd figure it out too." a feminine voice said from behind me. I turn around to see a five foot six woman wearing a modest white blouse, jeans and owl earrings like the ones my mom has.

"Athena?" I asked the mystery woman. "Yes Grace and I felt like old barnacle beard visited Dylan I should visit my favorite granddaughter."

"Wow" was the most intelligent thing I could manage to say "does this mean you are claiming me"

"yes, I am claiming you just like your mother, you strike me as even smarter than some of my first generation children. You are going to live in cabin six with all of my children including your mom" (I guess she new that was a big deal for me)

"and finally I would like to give you this." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a box that expanded to the size of a shoe box (must be a god thing) and inside I found two beautiful bracelets and a pair of owl earrings (I guess they were a family air loom or something).

"Thank you!" I screamed as I hugged her. "It was my pleasure plus these aren't regular accessories, put a bracelet on each wrist and rub them." I did what she said and two daggers popped out! The one in my right hand was about ten inches of curved bronze and in my left hand (my strong hand) was a foot long dagger that looked like a mini riptide.

"These are awesome! What do the earrings do?"

"Well put them on and think of something that would go on your head"

Colm almost had been slapped to get knocked out of the trance he was in. It turns out I pictured a princess and my head transformed to look like a princess version of me and may I says I looked pretty damn hot. I willed myself back to normal and thought that these were going to come in handy.

"Well you to it are almost lunch, you should go get ready and Gracie you should go tells your mom and move in." Athena said

"okay thanks grandma, don't be a stranger stop by I know mom likes seeing you. And can you please lay off dad it's been twenty years!" that last comment was a joke and I'm glad Athena saw it my way.

"Okay, have an interesting summer" Athena said as she erupted in a flash of light, I would have gone blind had Colm not jumped on me and pulled me to the ground. He was breathing heavily onto of me and I knew Athena was right; I was going to have an interesting summer.

**YES they are both claimed now the fun can start! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's chapter 7, I'm gonna keep updating until i get to the good part and I'm gonna make some epic chapters for those so until hen i still don't own PJO but i do own their kids**

Chapter 7: My Crazy Family

Dylan POV

"My gods girls are crazy" I thought to myself as I walked to the sword arena.

"I mean they are so hot and they know! And they use it to their advantage! I mean come on you don't even give me a chance. And if they do I blow it!" I just raged to myself until I got to the arena.

There were straw dummies set up all over the place so I went to work. I flicked out my trusty magic pocket knife and watched the three foot blade expand from the three inch case.

"I will never get tiered of that." I said with a sigh

the next couple hours were a blur, the sun went from behind me to in my face in what seemed like a second. I destroyed so many straw enemies that they would probably be able to feed an army of cows (which I actually herd Apollo had). And I just took out all my emotion on these stupid dummies thinking the whole time about just this whole experience and mom and dad but most of all Naomi. Even when I got tired I just went over to the water cooler and poured some water on my head and I was good for at least another hour. But soon enough I heard the conch horn blow and I left the arena covered in straw with a clear plan in a clear mind.

Dinner tonight was great, there was pizza and barbecue and I ate like a harpy after all the training I did but eating at Poseidon's table was a little lonely even though dad was there. He just asked me stupid dad questions like "how was your day?" and "did you talk to Grace?"

But I was caught off guard by the next question: "So, you IM that Apollo girl yet?"

He said with a sneaky voice which to me said "Ha-ha you didn't think I knew about that, I'm your dad I know everything."

"Well about that" I started to reply when he cut me off "I was just messing with you, I saw you leave the cabin this morning and I thought I'd have a little fun."

"What do you mean fun?" I asked in a serious voice.

"I kind of tales you with your Mets hat that you never use and herd you talking to yourself after you talked to Grace and then I watched you in the arena and heard what you said to yourself there."

"What! You heard everything? My god's dad is nothing private?"

"Personally I thought it was hilarious because that's exactly what I would do when I was your age." he said in a calm voice.

"Okay I'll let it go this time." I said "but can I have my hat back at least?"

"Put it back in the cabin before dinner" he said with a smug smile.

"Fine but don't use mine any more that one of the reasons you have a wife, to steal her awesome stuff right?" we laughed and then I got up and headed back to the cabin, I was completely whipped out.

I opened the cabin door and plopped myself on the nearest bed but as I looked around I found out it was dad's bed so I jumped out quickly and tried to fix all the wrinkles so he wouldn't know and as I looked up at the wall next to his bed I saw something very interesting.

There was a small picture scotch taped to the wall. It was faded but the image was still very visible. There was a teenage boy with black hair around a sophomore in high school from what I could figure a blonde girl about the same age, a shorter kid probably my age wearing all black with an aviator jacket, a girl about a year older than me in a black "death to Barbie" shirt, a satyr with a goatee and two inch horns and a massive Cyclopes with a big brown eye right in the middle of his head.

Fascinated by the picture I gently took it off the wall and turned it over. On the back was a list of the people and a quote.

It read "from middle going right: Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Nico DiAngelo son of Hades and Grover Underwood head of the council of cloven elders. From middle going left: Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, and Tyson Cyclopes son of Poseidon."

"Wait" I said to myself putting the puzzle together. "These are our parents!"

"Congratulations give this seaweed brain Jr. a prize!" my dad said mockingly as he walked in the door.

"You look like you had a lot of fun." I said looking down at all the smiling faces.

"Yah that was the summer of 2010, a year after we beat the Titans, so you are correct we had A LOT of fun." he said with a wink."That was the first summer your mother and I actually went out on like real dates."

"Spare me the details" I cut him off "I've heard this story a million times from Aphrodite's cabin: the great Percabeth saga, did you know there was a six season long reality show and two motion pictures about you before I was even born!" I mean those Aphrodite girls are CRAZY.

"Well it's not my fault if we were that awesome" he said in another smug tone that he only used with me.

"You're half right, you were only half your fault that you were so awesome, mom was there too." I shoot back just as smugly.

"You had to get your mother's logic didn't you." he muttered to himself.

"Yah but I got your awesomeness" I said appeasing my dad who was pretending to look crushed.

"Technically" he said in that gods damn smug voice "according to Apollo he is the god of awesome so I bet your girl friend has that gene."

"Can you drop the girl friend thing I barley know her." I shouted back

"well can you tell me her name?" he said trying to get the last word in.

"Naomi Rachael Dare" I said a-matter-a-factly.

And that really shut my dad up. He had a blank look on his face like he was using every cell of his brain to figure something out but I felt like I had won our little verbal joust and I went to bed and damn do I hate dreams.

**Ha major cliff hanger because I'm going back to Gracie before the night next Chapter! But please R&R anyway!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I haven't updated in a while but I've been seeing family so here the next chapter: enjoy & review**

**Chapter 8: Why Does the Universe Hate Me?******

**Grace's POV******

Colm slowly got off me after my super powered grandma erupted in a blast of light.

"Damn it, doesn't she know you've only been here for a day?" he said to himself.

"What just happened?" I questioned Colm after he got off me.

"Well gods can appear in many forms but when they do things like flying around or smiting their god-like enemies the turn into their true godly form and if any mortal sees them they will be burnt to a crisp." Colm replied in a comforting voice but I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"So good thing you were here right?" I said with a smile.

"Yah it was, I have to help Cam with some additions to the cabin so I won't be at dinner tonight, but talk to you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a date." I replied not releasing what I had said until it was too late. "Wait, no, not like that, I didn't mean..." I scrambled to make a correction but he just gave me a grin that put my busy brain in slow motion.

"Yah, see you tomorrow." he said, and I knew he was surprising a laugh but I just ignored it and made my way to my new cabin.

"Hi everybody." I said in a sheepish voice as everyone in cabin six funneled into the main room to see the daughter of the "great" Annabeth Jackson.

"Wow you look just like her" one girl said "yah but she has her dad's eyes." Another one interjected

thankfully from across the room I heard "but she's smart and I would never confuse her for a seaweed brain."

"Mom!" I said in a voice a little louder than necessary. Immediately a channel was formed in the sea of smart blondes (yah never thought I'd say that).

"Okay Gracie (I'm going to be 13 enough with the baby names) I've already brought you bags in, they are in room 9 so go in and unpack."

"wait!" at least ten people immediately interjected, "why does she get room nine, no one has been allowed in there since you were married?"

"Well your smart why do you think that is?" my mom said back calmly.

"I know." I said.

"Oh this will be great" and older camper said with a trail of snickering behind the comment.

"well this is cabin six and Dylan and my dad are in cabin three so my mom was holding room nine for the first child of her's and Percy's to be claimed by Athena." I said calmly.

"Wow, that actually makes scene." one of my half-uncles said.

"Well she is Annabeth's daughter" another one reminded everyone.

"regardless she is right, that is why I have be holding the room, Aphrodite thought it would be cute and I thought it was a good idea too so here it stayed. Now Grace go to your room, unpack and get changed, we have dinner in 15 minutes." mom said.

"Yah okay" I returned with my usual brand of daughter back-sass. She may be a legend at camp but she is still just mom.

I walked in to my room and saw that everything was already there. My suitcases and duffle bag. My box of presents was on the table along with a lab top that said "Property of Annabeth Jackson, Do not Touch Under Penalty of Death" that threat didn't strike me as empty either. So I put on my new earrings, bracelets and a camp half-blood tee-shirt and went out for dinner.

Dinner was great, I talked with my cabin mates and was told a couple more times how awesome my mom was but it was saddle things now, not the whole "architect of Olympus" thing or "Percy Jackson's husband" it was just how she was kind and caring and a great knife user and good half-blood things like that. Mom was kind of like a mom to all the younger kids too, it was funny really. I just wondered what Dylan was yelling at dad about.

I went back to the cabin a decided to do some reading out in the main room. There was a fire right in the middle of the room and it kept me warm as I read a book on the Greek gods mom had put into my room for some extra info. I found it funny that as I got to the end that the book was up to date vividly chronicling all the adventures mom and dad went on those quest sounded awesome but really dangerous too, wonder if I would be able to do what they did. As I was questioning myself who but good old mom walked in and realizing that it was 12:30 am I tried to make a stealthy escape.

"Where are you going young lady" - busted -

"well you see I had to go to the bathroom so?" I tailed off and tried to casually walk away but mom was too smart for that.

"Then why do you have that book and why does it look finished?" she had to think of the best questions that my tired 13 year old mind could not handle, so I gave in.

"The stories about you and dad were so awesome that I really just couldn't put it down. I've been reading for the last five hours just so I have a little information to talk with people." I thought it was a pretty good cover, and it was the truth kind of.

"Well, we were pretty awesome" my mom said with satisfaction in her voice. "But you still need to go to bed, breakfast is I'm eight hours" again in her annoying mom voice.

"Fine." I muttered finally giving in. I went to room nine and climbed into bed, turned the light off and went to sleep.

What happened next was the freakiest dream ever.

I saw myself in the desert; it must have been a least 120 degrees there because even though it was a dream I was really hot. As I looked around I saw that there was nothing there, literally nothing, no rocks, cacti, lizards, nothing at all.

"Yes little half blood there is nothing here" a deep menacing voice came from around me.

"Nothing is here now because it is getting ready. But when it is fully restored you and your precious camp will be powerless to stop us." he yell which was followed by an evil laugh, and by the sound of it he had had some practice.

"Dylan!" I screamed as I jolted strait up in my bed. I had to warn him.

**Okay so first look into the overall plot of the story, I think this quest will be pretty epic so keep reading and I'll keep posting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go, new chapter! Dylan is gonna have some fun ;) So enjoy and more importantly review.**

**Shout out to the two people who reviewed so far: Soulwriter0012 and Live'laugh'andofcourse'Love here is a virtual cookie for each of you.**

**And for everyone else an extra long chapter (2000+ words) yah i know I'm awesome! just review please!**

Chapter 9: Breakfast and a Poem

Dylan's POV

"Holy Hades! What the fuck was that!" I screamed as I awoke from the worst dream of my life.

"Dylan! Why are you screaming you're going to wake all of camp up!" my dad said to me in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Well I just had a terrible dream, I was in the desert and there was an evil voice and I was just freaky!" the words stumbled off my mouth because I really was still recovering from the experience.

"Oh, okay" he suddenly seemed a lot calmer and understanding. "What exactly was the dream about?" he asked in a gentle tone that I don't hear from him often. I went on and explained my dream in detail now that I was more relaxed.

"Well this is interesting" he finally said after I told him my nightmare. "I'm going to have to talk to Chiron about this, but don't worry just go about you activities. I'll iris message Nico and tell him to teach my sword fighting classes

"okay then, see you later dad" I muttered as I got dressed and walked out the door to go to breakfast.

"I wonder if Grace had the same dream." I thought to myself. Maybe she or mom could make sense of it. I was worried, not final exams worried, like future-of-the-universe worried. Something about that voice just rubbed me the wrong way. And just my luck, while my head was stuck I'm the clouds I slam into someone.

"My gods, I'm so sorry!" I start to say as I get up when I realize who I hit.

"You should be. I mean this is the second time since I've known you, seriously look where you're going."

"Naomi, please give me a sec to explain." I said scrambling to keep her attention.

"Well you will have more than a second while you walk me to breakfast" she said in a happier voice than I anticipated.

"N-no pr-problem" I managed to get out as she lifted me off my butt and grabbed my hand as we walk towards the dinning pavilion.

"So, you're a daughter of Apollo huh?" I said trying to strike up a conversation at breakfast.

"Yah but between you and me, I'm really not supposed to be alive." she whispered to me in a secretive voice.

"You mean like my dad, Thalia, and Nico?" I said trying to make sense of her comment.

"Well kind of, did you tell anyone my full name by a chance." she said inquisitively.

"Yah my dad, and he recoiled when I said it too, he didn't really ask any more questions after that.

"Well that would make sense because your dad was good friends with my mom, Rachael Elizabeth Dare." She said.

"I still don't get it, why shouldn't you be alive?" I was genuinely confused, Gracie would say that I'm always like that but Naomi really has me concerned.

"It's a big deal because my mom was the Oracle; they aren't supposed to have children."

"Wait you're a daughter of Apollo, which means that Apollo, and his Oracle, Oh My Gods!" I said a little louder than I should have.

"You see my point, only a couple people know so keep it quiet. But if I find you told, let's just say I'll have to wash my arrows." as she said that she pulled a flower clip out of her hair and it expanded until it was a full bow, about four feet long but the material was strange it looked like gold and silver twisted up the bow.

"That is so cool." I said stunned, I mean I have riptide Jr. But that is awesome.

"You like it? It was a gift from dad; he said the silver is from his sister. It's her enchantment that makes it so I can't lose my bow. Dad's enchantment is the shape shifting, he thought I would look nice. (I couldn't argue with that) and I never run out of arrows as long as the suns up too." she said taking a deep breath like she just did a speech she rehearsed.

"Well I retract my statement from earlier then," she frowned thinking I was angry or something so I continued, "that is not cool, I have a message that I believe your father value's much more." leaving her with a cliff hanger gave her a funny face that was really cute honestly. Her head was cocked to the side and her nose was scrunched up into her eye brows. So I decided to relieve her anxiety.

"Flower hair clip changes,  
>into a majestic bow,<br>it is so awesome"

I finished remembering how my dad had told me about Apollo's deal with Haikus. Naomi stood there frozen for a little while, probably counting the syllables or something when she turned to me with a big grin.

"That was an amazing Haiku Dylan" she said.

"Well I try my best." I said not trying to brag.

"No seriously that was a good as one of my dad's" she said still beaming a smile to me.

"I wouldn't be so sure." a loud voice behind me said. I didn't want to turn around so Naomi told me who it was.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she almost screamed.

"Well apparently I'm defending my poetry skills against the grandson of my uncle, who, like his father shouldn't be able to do poetry if his life depended on It." he concluded. And he was right I usually suck at poetry, I don't know I guess it just came to me. I was trying to impress her after all. Then I remembered possibly the most important thing my dad told me about dating at camp, Gods can read minds. Oh shit I thought to myself as I turned around to face Apollo who had a grin on his face that said: I know that you know that I know. He looked straight at me satisfied by my mental confession and said

"well as long as he does get that kelp head of his to big I will let one complement slide. Have fun you two." and with that he put one his trusty ray bands and disappeared in a column of light, I of course remembered to turn away, as did Naomi.

"So" I said.

"So" she replied. "How was breakfast?"

"Good, good, so I'll see you around" I said hopefully.

"Yah, I have lunch duty but I'll definitely see you at dinner." she said to put my anxious heart to rest.

"Okay I'll be waiting." I said in as chill a voice as I could manage. As she walked away.

The rest of the day was fun, I went rock climbing on the wall and practiced my water controlling at the beach, I can now walk on small patches of water that I command to become dense and summon 15 foot waves. My last class today was ancient Greek with mom and please don't tell he this but sitting for an hour in Athena cabin with an old Greek text book written in Greek trying to learn is not the most fun I've had in a class. Not to compare but slicing stew dummies under dad's instruction is a tiny bit more fun. At least mom's not a god, right?

Dinner didn't come soon enough. I bolted from cabin six so fast you would think I was a son of Apollo, but that wouldn't work because tonight I am going to hang with my favorite daughter of Apollo.

"Hey Naomi!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Oh hey Dylan, what's up?" She replied.

"Not much how was your day?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well breakfast was great." I blushed, "but the rest of my day has defiantly been sub-par. I fell off the rock wall, dropped the dishes after lunch, and missed four out of five targets at archery." she said with a slight sadness in her voice.

"My day wasn't bed of roses ether." I said trying to console her and for a second it worked as I got a smile out of her. "Ha! I knew I would get one out of you!"

"One what?" she said.

"A smile of course. All bad days can be fixed with a smile."

"What's with all of this poetry? I mean you could be my brother with words like that." she insisted.

"Nope!" I said popping the P "last time I checked I was still everybody's favorite seaweed brain." we both laughed at me making fun of myself. It was weird I never acted this natural around girls; something about Naomi just makes me relax. Everything was great for another five seconds until I heard a too familiar voice behind me.

"You mean second favorite seaweed brain." my dad seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I hope you used moms this time." I said understand the fact that he was ease dropping on us like the over protective, invincible, mildly annoying dad he is.

"I did in fact" he said with a sly grin waving a Yankees hat in front of me.

"If your Percy Jackson," Naomi interrupted, "shouldn't you be worrying about Grace's boyfriend not Dylan's girlfriend" (she said girlfriend!) "I mean isn't that what dads usually do?"

"Grace has a boyfriend!" dad exploded at the new information that I think Naomi made up and basically sprinted to the Athena table to tell mom and question Grace obviously.

But before he could reach her Chiron came into the pavilion and asked Percy to sit down so he could make an announcement.

"Attention heroes new and old, I am here to happily announce this summer's first game of capture the flag!" he told us as the entire camp exploded in cheers.

"Settle down; settle down, now at their own request, Percy and Annabeth will lead each team."

"No! You can't break them up!" is basically all I heard from the Aphrodite cabin for about five minutes.

"What are the teams?" I heard Zeus son Cam say.

"Well before we announce that there some more news about some individuals who will be playing." dad said.

"What? Who are they talking about?" was the general chatter around the tables.

"Well if everyone quieted down I could tell you" my dad said. "Turns out that a lot of our old friends are decided to stop by, a lot of them of are your parents."

"Get to the point!" mom interjected hoping to speed this up.

"Fine, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Nico son of Hades, Travis and Connor sons of Hermes, Katie daughter of Demeter, Leo son of Hephaestus, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Jason son of Jupiter and Clarisse daughter of Ares."

"Wow, no-way, all of them? Really?" was just circling in the air of amazement.

"Again what are the teams?" Cam said breaking the silence that had settled.

"Well it going to be Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter on the blue team against Athena, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite." mom said.

"Well this will be interesting" I said.

"We can get together at the beach tomorrow and talk strategy." Naomi said and then got up and went back to her cabin, but after three steps she turned around came back and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow" she said one more time before leaving.

"Wow, I mean yah, I will see you" I said still shocked at her move.

Gods this summer is going to be awesome.

**Throw back! Get ready for some intense battle scenes and a little romance oh I almost forgot:**

**Dylan's got a girl friend! Dylan's got a girl friend! Dylan's got a girl friend! And Gracie doesn't! (but I can change that, muhahahaha)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay sorry I haven't updated recently, been with family but now I'm back and I'm going to try to update twice today. So without further a due Chapter 10! **

Chapter 10: Time to plan the plan

Grace's POV

"yes! Finally capture the flag and Annabeth gets to play too!" my whole cabin basically exploded after dinner, there were maps of the forest, smart boards and projectors. I mean it looked like the Head Quarters of some army not a couple dozen teenagers.

"Well we have Zeus and Ares on our side so we should have the advantage of power." one of my half-aunts said

"Yah but they have Poseidon and Hades, how's that for power plus the sheer numbers of Hermes is going to give us fits.

"Everyone calm down." leave it to mom to silence of anxious teenagers with three words. "All we need is a good strategy, they might have two of the big three but that's only four campers and last time I checked seaweed brain wasn't much of a tactician now am I right?" everyone started to nod their heads in understanding.

"Wait which seaweed brain are we talking about here, Dylan or dad?" I asked seriously because last time I checked when it came to thinking, not school work thinking but game tactics, football plays, video games Dylan was a genius.

"Well both, I guess. Your father never strategized for Capture the flag."

"Why?" was the first word out of more than half the cabin?

"Isn't it obvious, because I was always on his team." at that the mood was lightened by about two tons and everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Okay then, I guess we shouldn't have anything to worry about." I said with satisfaction.

"Not so fast. Your father never has a plan but that's never stopped him before, you must always stay alert, Percy, Dylan, Nico and Neminie are crafty, they will use the terrain to their advantage. Try keeping seaweed brains senior and junior out of the water for obvious reasons. And try to isolate the children of Hades they fight better in groups because the shadow travel and cause mayhem."

It was amazing; mom knew almost every camper and their strengths and weaknesses. We spent the next ten hours planning with our allies' cabin leaders coming in at times to verify the plan. By Five a.m. everything was in place and we went to sleep and slept until about three in the afternoon. We then woke up and met with all of the red team in the big house to finalize our plan, it was fool-proof.

Returning to my cabin I saw Naomi talking to Dylan. Wait strike that she was flirting with Dylan and before I had the mind to look away they started sucking face and that is just something I don't care seeing so I did what any loyal younger sister would do, screw it up.

"Hey those are some great strategies!" I yelled to them with a smug look on my face, but what Dylan said back was something I defiantly had some questions about.

"Yah dad taught me this one, he said that's how he beat mom every time, if you distract the most important person you're sure to win." as much as that annoyed me he had a great point but was worse is he worded it so that he could get Naomi's attention back and continue his "strategy" with her. Discussing.

We all had dinner at six o'clock and immediately after we joined our teams to get ready. Mom went of the strategy one more time which was a frontal assault by Ares cabin flanked by Greek fire catapults set up by Hephaestus cabin while most of Athena cabin deals with the four big three children and me, mom(with her invisibility hat), Cam, and Colm go for the flag. Speaking of Colm he has been avoiding me since I got claimed and I wonder if everything's alright with him so right before I went into the forest I checked on him, he was just sitting there against a tree shuffling a deck of cards.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"Well they're actually my magic weapon, I swore on the river Styx that I would shuffle them before every battle." he replied absentmindedly.

"What do they do?"

"Well after I shuffle I draw the top card, heart or diamond I get a bow that shots lightning, club or spade and I get a sword like Dylan's only it is electric too." he said still not paying full attention, so I decided to see if he was ignoring me or just thinking.

"Cam and I are going out for pizza tomorrow night." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Wait what did you say!" Colm erupted on the spot but all I could do was laugh and I know that didn't make him happier.

"That was really not necessary." he mumbled under his breath.

"Yah well it got your attention." I said as innocently as possible.

"Fine but we better get going your mom will be waiting for us."

"Yah your right." I said admitting defeat in this conversation. So we went to where we decided to put our flag, even though there weren't enough kids in the minor god cabins to play we still had the four kids from Hecate cabin set an area around our flag with spells that negate the summoning of the dead by certain people. I thought that was our biggest advantage.

Soon the conch horn sounded and we broke up into our groups and mom, cam, Colm, Thalia and I sprinted forward but what happened when we got to the river was contrary to any battle strategy ever conceived. It was evil, diabolical, and downright unfair. I couldn't even watch most of it apron fear of vomiting.

**Ha cliff hanger, but I must say I am a genius for coming up with Percy's teams strategy its everything Grace said it was and more. But you will have to wait for it. I know I'm evil ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for not updating since the summer, that's just because schools crazy and I have had literally no free time. But your wait is over. Enjoy**

Chapter 11: Rivalries Old and New pt 2

Dylan's POV

"okay so does everyone know the plan?" my dad said as quietly as he could. We all nodded, the plan was really ingenious, and it used the only real advantage we had over the other team. Besides the secret plan the basic strategy was simple: Apollo cabin would guard the flag which we placed on top of Zeus's fist with the help of a quarter of Hermes cabin. The other Hermes kids would just split up into pairs and try to find a way to the flag. Demeter cabin was crucial to the plan because we knew Ares was gonna come running down our throats as soon as the conch horn sounded, so Demeter's cabin turned the forest from the creek to the flag into the densest jungle they could muster.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces." I snickered to Naomi and Neminie who were accompanying my dad, Nico and I on our special mission.

"Yah they're either gonna die of embarrassment or shame. You are so evil Dylan." Naomi said as we walked to the creek, it was true though. I got the idea from this plan earlier today after I saw Grace.

"So let's go over it one more time" my dad said trying to rap his seaweed brain around what he was about to do.

"Okay" I started "after you and Nico cause the "distraction" Naomi will hit Cam and Colm with sleeper arrows and Neminie will shadow travel behind Grace and bind her. After those three are done we will all do this to mom and Thalia, all the while I will sneak past their barrier, shut it off and bring the flag back, all with my Mets hat on of course."

"And you came up with this three hours ago?" Nico and Neminie said in unison.

"Yah, pretty awesome right?" I said clearly proud of myself.

"Well we are about to find out" Naomi said as the conch horn sounded. "Good luck!" She said giving me a peck on the check before drawing her bow out of her hair.

All the weapons are out now, twin stygian iron swords for Nico just popped out of the ground, Neminie had her sword our too, rip tides senior and junior were out along with Naomi's duel metal bow. We also had our own armor designed to match our style. Hades cabin had tight solid black plating on their chests and thighs down to their knees with black helmets that almost looked like skulls. My dad and I had bronze chest plates with an extension of bronze down to the wrist of our sword arm. I'm a lefty but dad had his on the right side. Naomi just wore a long silver dress with gold trim.

The five of us ran to the creek as fast as possible and we saw our targets right in front of us. Naomi notched two arrows in her bow and Neminie shadow traveled behind them. And just as they were going to cross the river my dad and Nico walked across the river (child of Poseidon perk) and laid huge kisses on their wives.

"What's going on here?" I heard Colm yell right before Naomi nailed him with her sleeper arrows.

"That's disgusting!" I heard the unmistakable complaining of Gracie in the back ground.

But the plan went off without a hitch and we had Cam, Colm and Gracie bound in the next minute. What really amazed me is how long those kisses were lasting. And when I turned around, guess what, no gods damn adults.

"Wait what's that sound?" Neminie said turning around.

Sure enough Thalia and mom hadn't fallen for the trick as long as we hoped and they were hacking away at their husband now extremely pissed off.

"God damn it seaweed brain, what the Hades was that!" my mom screamed with about as much vulgarity as she uses in a month. Thalia on the other had been much more colorful. I really did not think mom would last against dad but she was doing better than lasting. As dad parried a couple of mom's knife staples she pulled out another knife and got a direct shot at his side.

"She's not going to maim him is she?" I asked Naomi because Neminie was too busy watching her parents.

"Just watch." she said obviously knowing something I didn't.

Sure enough mom tried to dig her blade right into dad's side but it just bounced off like he was made of metal I guess he had extra armor down there and then she came around with her other knife going for his neck this time but the blade just bounced off again. My mom doubled back grabbing her arm cursing in Greek things she probably doesn't want me repeating.

"Perseus Jackson that is it! Why did you lie to me? I demand an answer!" my mom screamed in pain and confusion (she didn't know something and she HATES not knowing things.)

"Calm down Annabeth you'll be alright. Dylan tie her up and get her some ambrosia before she faints." dad said with a sigh. "Jezz Annabeth I didn't think you would mind of I kept it." what was he talking about.

"You know damn well I wanted you to get rid of it!" my mom screamed in more anger than pain now.

"But then you would win every fight we had." that seemed to lighten the mood as mom gave a little chuckle and nodded her head.

"Fine but that really wasn't fair, I didn't strategies for that." she said complaining like Gracie.

"Another point for team don't strategize!" dad said with a big grin on his face.

"HA GOT YOU AGAIN LIGHTNING GIRL!" Nico said sitting on top of Thalia with her shield on the ground five feet away and her sword in Nico's hand.

"Darn it Nico! Let me go!" she said.

"No!" he said smiling like a fiend. "Neminie help dad out and tie up this ball of electricity."

"While you guys are doing this we should probably go get the flag huh?" I said trying to get back on track.

"You're right son, you and Naomi go!" he said throwing Naomi mom's Yankees hat so we would both be invisible.

"By the way dad, what does mom want you to give up?" I said curiously.

"Nothing much, the curse of Achilles, it makes me invulnerable everywhere except one spot that I'm not telling you." he said it so calmly that you would think it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait your invincible?" I said shock.

"Yah pretty much but we can talk more about that when you come back with the flag." he said in a stern voice.

"Fine" I said and along with Naomi we put our baseball caps on and dashed for the big ominous circle that just screamed there-is-something-important-here. After we easily took care of the defenders I gave the flag to Naomi because she was the faster runner and we headed for the river. To my surprise though I heard screaming from our side.

"Stop her, she has the flag!" I heard a Hermes kid named Joshua Stoll called to me and Naomi but she was carrying their flag so it's up to me to stop whoever it is with our flag.

"I'm coming!" I said as I bolted towards the river as fast as I could.

Now before I explain how the game ended, I need you to think of the scariest thing you have ever seen, I mean the giants were pretty scary and I saw dad's reaction to Gracie's first boyfriend which is saying a lot. I mean an invincible, over protective, loyalty-as-his-fatal-flaw, father is pretty damn terrifying. Now that you have that image on with the story.

The, without a doubt, scariest thing I have ever seen was running right at me from the other side of the river. That's right; Clarisse LaRue was sprinting full speed in her blood red armor right at me. But did I do the smart thing like a grandson of Athena should have? Well let's just say I got the seaweed brain when it came to spur of the moment decisions. I did what would make my dad proud, I charged that Daughter of Ares head on and right before we made contact at the river, I raised a wave just big enough to topple her over, causing her to lose her grip on the flag. I raised another wave to knock it farther away but I've only been at camp a couple of days now and all this water manipulating is getting really tiresome; Especially when a pissed of Daughter of Ares is walking over to you about ten times as pissed as when you started.

"Don't tell me YOU'R Prissy's little anchovy!" She screamed.

"And if I am" I said, and for the record that was possibly the worst thing I could of said.

"Then you, my little anchovy will feel everything I've wanted to do to your father for the past 20 years." She said this in a steely calm voice. Like she was trying to lull me into a false sense of security before she ran me through with that five foot long electric stick of death. (Don't like the name blame the ADHD)

_Only about five more minutes _I thought to myself. I needed to buy my team at least 5 minutes. Or the play would be for nothing and we couldn't have that could we?

"Come at me ya ugly bore!" I yelled at Clarisse stepping into the water, I immediately felt better but had to raise my guard to prevent a certain spear from piercing my skull. Like a flash she was on top of me, spinning and thrusting her spear, always keeping me on edge. I was on the defensive, in my "please don't die!" panic mode. But for once my logical side was working and I decided to look for faults in this obviously aggressive attack style. I mean don't get me wrong it was not easy, I took a sweep to the head and one stab grazed my shoulder drawing a little blood. But I finally found an opening in he never ending assault. After she finished a stab-stab- sweep combo, she rose to standing almost completely upright, a poor fighting passion. And I saw my opening for the first time I pushed Riptide Jr. forward and hit her in the lower leg causing her to lose her balance and fall down. During her dissent I brought my knee right up into her stomach. This caused her to cough a little before slowly standing back up.

"That's it punk! I am not going to be beaten by an anchovy!" she screamed as a bright red light engulfed her. I could tell this was going downhill for me, fast.

"Shit" was all I could muster before she lowered her shoulder and plowed into me, this was followed by some stabs to the arms and legs, nothing serious but enough to make me fell them. And just I was about to lose consciousness I heard a bunch of noise coming from right near us. Clarisse stopped and gave me a death glare.

"This isn't over anchovy, not by a long shot." Was all she said before she disappeared into the mass of red team who obviously lost the game.

I slowly got up but immediately collapsed to the ground. I was way to hurt to do anything so I just laying there contemplating the greater mysteries of the universe, Pepsi vs. Coke, what's for dinner, and red sox/ Yankees, you know the important stuff.

"Hey Dylan, are you all right?" someone asked standing next to me.

"No it's all good I love laying on the ground wounded pondering life." I replied with sarcasm drooling from my mouth.

"Okay have fun see you tomorrow" she said and started to walk away slowly.

"Wait, come on you can't take a joke? How about, please help me up and back to my cabin please?" I almost begged.

"HaHa ya sure, fine, whatever, your just lucky your nice Dylan Jackson or you could be in a lot more trouble" the girl said finally coming into view. It was Neminie, and after a long hard battle she looked absolutely…dreadful. She had leaves in her hair, a cut on her cheek, her black armor was chipped in several places and she was missing a boot. But honestly she was still pretty cute. WAIT WHAT? I take that back, Neminie is my long time friend and that is just weird. Really gotta sort out my priorities soon. 

**AN: you heard Dylan he needs to sort out his life. So who do you think he should be with? Neminie or Naomi? Let me know in the reviews. And finally sorry for not updating in like forever and a half. Sophomore year is a pain and need to keep the grades up, ya know? So this probably will not be steadily updated for a while but I'll do what I can for now. **


End file.
